


Vera Has a Bad Feeling

by RawrLeaf



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soft!Joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrLeaf/pseuds/RawrLeaf
Summary: Vera wakes up from a nightmare with a bad feeling about the day. Joan just wants coffee first.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vera Has a Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Boomer getting hurt. Not specific, just that she did.

“What have you done?!”

Waking with a jolt, Vera feels trapped, mind spinning from her nightmare, breathing rapidly against the weight on her chest. Weight? Joan! 

Trembling hands carefully follow an arm from the hand curled over her hip, up to the jaw resting against her chest. The nightmare had stolen Joan from her again, sending her lover to sea in a box. Joan had told her every night that she was safe, here in their bed. It didn’t prevent the nightmares, but sometimes it helped Vera fall asleep quicker.

Holding tighter to Joan, she brushes a kiss to her hairline, inhaling slowly, before turning to lay on her side against the goddess in her bed, tangling their legs together as Joan’s hand slipped across her lower back to bury itself between her other hip and the sheets. As much as she loved being Joan’s pillow, right now she desperately needed the full contact being spooned together provided. 

She let out a breathy chuckle as Joan nuzzled into her chest again, breath staying steady in sleep. She never could figure out why her lover, having a body taller and broader than her own, was always so cold. “You’re more compact, less to heat.” Had been whispered in her ear as she’d been poked in the ribs when they went to the beach and Vera demanded to know why Joan was shivering so much in the fading sun. The two had shared a chuckle as the taller woman had lifted Vera into her lap before wrapping them both up in a thick blanket she’d brought in case Vera wanted to watch the sunset. 

“It’s too early for a brain to be that engaged.” Came a smoky mumble against the hollow in Vera’s neck causing her to laugh, head tipping back as her heart glowed with warmth for the ridiculous woman in her arms.

“Morning people don’t require entire pots of coffee before our brains are up and running.” 

Chuckling at the squeeze and hmph of protest, Vera lightly ran her fingertips up Joan’s spine, smiling at the different shiver skating across her lover’s skin. “We really should get up, my love,” she whispered, squinting at the clock on Joan’s nightstand, “I can already feel trouble coming.” 

Joan drops a row of kisses against Vera’s sternum before lifting her head with a teasing glare. “Coffee first!” 

_____________________________________________

Hearing the mug smash against her kitchenette didn’t give Joan any satisfaction. The entire day had been a disaster and she was almost ready to walk out the gates two hours early out of spite. Vera hadn’t been wrong this morning after all. Speaking of, Joan kicks a chunk of mug out of the way and steps over to her desk to check the CCTV. 

She notices Vera and Will overseeing the cleanup in the yard, catching Vera’s rigid posture through the cameras. A fight had led to two inmates in medical and another on her way to a hospital for treatment. Why couldn’t they just fight about drugs by throwing pots at each other’s heads? 

Joan once adored the sight of blood, feeling it make her body sing. After being with Vera for a little over a year, she’d finally realized that it had been her father’s attachment to blood, not Joan’s. They were good for each other in that regard. Vera was constantly asking her to be softer, gentler with her. Joan in turn pulling Vera from the dark demons her mother’s memory still haunted her with, asking her to believe Joan’s words of love and devotion. The ring sitting in an upper cabinet in the laundry room, Joan chuckles at remembering having to find a step herself to hide it that high, would hopefully seal their bond soon. 

Catching fresh movement out of the corner of her eye, Joan twists back to the computer. Vera had left Will outside, the last two inmates walking back into their units under his watch. Satisfied that Vera was alright, she got up and reached for the broom to sweep up the ceramic bits littering her carpet. “Useless floor covering for corrections,” she thought, brushing the shards into the bin. 

Twenty minutes later Vera knocked on the office door, slipping through the smallest crack when she’d heard Joan’s, “Come.” Short and to the point as always making her smile for the first time since they’d arrived this morning. 

“The inmates have been locked down, medical is holding one, the other is on her way to the slot.” Vera’s nerves were fried, causing her to blink several times as she realized she was speaking to empty air behind Joan’s desk. She squeaked in surprise as long arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her back into a solid body, that soft chuckle she loved so much tickling her ear. 

“Thank you, for checking on them.” Joan nuzzled her partner’s ear before walking her to the couch under the windows. “Sit. I’ll bring your tea over.” She helped Vera kick off her heels and went to fetch their tea, a little extra sugar in both to push them through the rest of their shift.

She set both mugs on the coffee table before sitting and sliding Vera into her lap. Reaching around, she picked up the mugs and felt Vera sink into her with a kiss on her cheek. “Today needs to be done.” Vera had been on her feet every minute of this shift, including her breaks, which today had literally consisted of her shoving a couple of carrots into her mouth and walking back out of the lounge. “Will the investigators be here tonight?”

“No, they will be here tomorrow after all of the inmates have been accounted for.” Joan loathed the amount of paperwork involved in incidents such as this. “The hospital called earlier. Jenkins is out of surgery but they’ll need to keep her for a couple of days.”

“Caught in the crossfire!” Had been yelled at the officers as they’d rushed Jenkins to medical with a shiv in her lower back. They’d have to put her in protection when she returned. 

“I hope it really was unintentional.” Vera liked Jenkins, for all the pain she caused her with the vinegar incident. “No one deserves what happened out there.” 

Joan squeezed Vera a bit tighter and kissed her forehead. “We will get to the heart of the matter. There’s only an hour left of this shift, do you want to stay here and do paperwork?” She really would rather Vera be safe up here while she prowled the halls to burn off the edginess crawling across her shoulders. 

“If you don’t mind.” The smaller woman had had quite enough of the inmates today, and probably for the next month if she was honest. “Can we get Chinese on the way home?” Cooking was Joan’s game, but wine and takeaway sounded like heaven.

“Of course.” She had been thinking pasta, but Chinese sounded better now that Vera had mentioned it. “Call it in before we leave and we’ll stop for wine on the way.” 

Lifting the smaller woman out of her lap, Joan lifted her chin with gentle fingers to kiss her deeply and left with a whispered, “Love you.” She had about fifty-five minutes to terrorize her charges and she didn’t want to waste a moment of it.


End file.
